Lo que nunca se contó de Hogwarts
by Malale
Summary: [OneShot] Todo colegio tiene una historia que nadie conoce. Incluso la mas famosa escuela de Magia y Hechicería. No recomendado para personas sensibles


Los personajes de este fic SI me pertenecen, puesto que me los he inventado a todos. Lo que no me pertenece es el mundo de Harry Potter

**_Advertencia._**_ Este fic sucede unos 10 años antes de que los merodeadores entraran en Hogwarst. No tiene nada que ver con la historia de Harry Potter. No recomendado para personas sensibles._

**Lo que nunca se supo de Hogwarst.**

Todo colegio tiene un acontecimiento fuera de lo normal. Un suceso del que los profesores se avergüencen profundamente y los alumnos murmullan por los pasillos. 

Pueden ser sucesos extraños, irracionales e incluso horripilantes. Y Hogwarst no es ninguna excepción. 

Puede que creáis que en una escuela de magia como lo es Hogwars estos sucesos no son nada especial. Pero lo que ocurrió no tuvo nada que ver con la magia. Fue algo horrible, terrible y espantoso. 

Se llamaba Julia Cooper. Era una chica bonita, de pelo negro y ojos chocolate. Callada y reservada, pero no antipática Tenia 15 años recién cumplidos.

Y fue violada.

En las mazmorras de pociones.

Por el profesor de esa misma asignatura.

Un maldito bastardo llamado Lucien McNaies. Un hombre maduro que se sirvió de su condición y poder para aprovecharse de una de sus alumnas. A saber a cuantas les había hecho lo mismo que a la pobre Julia.

La llamó a su despacho, para hablar con ella. Y la violó. La forzó y luego la amenazo si se atrevía a decir algo. Se burlo de ella mientras salía corriendo y llorando a medianoche rumbo a su cuarto. 

El dolor que Julia sintió. La humillación. Dejar de sentirse dueña de su cuerpo. Tan sucia que por horas que paso bajo la ducha no lograba limpiarse. Verse atrapada y ni siquiera poder clamar venganza. ¿Quién la creería, si se hablaba de un hombre respetable?. Un mago culto e intachable.

Julia no podía hacer nada. No tenía a quien acudir. Y se fue consumiendo poco a poco en su dolor, en su llanto. Hasta que solo quedo una chica sombría, que parecía mas muerta que viva.

Y ese monstruo, no se contento con lo que le había hecho. Intento violarla otra vez. Ponía excusa para castigarla y volver a quedarse a solas con ella. Pero Julia no era tonta, y jamás acudía a las citas. 

Para intentar que la chica cediese, Lucien empezó a quitarle puntos a su casa. A poner a todos sus compañeros en su contra. Hizo que la odiaran. Muchos tuvieron el descaro de recriminarle su comportamiento con el profesor. "Deberías de dejar de provocar a McNaies"- le decían. Y Julia les miraba con odio y se alejaba de ellos. Estúpidos que no sabían lo que pasa. Que sin conocer su versión, creían que el hombre tenia razón.

Y el corazón de Julia se fue consumiendo mas y mas por el odio. Y se hizo mas sombría, mas aterradora. Nunca tuvo amigos, pero a partir de entonces, todo el colegio se apartaba de ella.

Y en su soledad, Julia caía sin remedio en el recuerdo de lo sucedido esa noche. Sin nadie que la sacara de esa pesadilla que era su vida.

Hasta que una tarde, mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor, el profesor la sorprendió y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la arrincono en un aula.

Otra vez sintió  su peso encima de ella. Su apestoso aliento sobre su piel. El dolor al resistirse. La humillación. Los insultos y burlas de ese hombre.

Otra  vez salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación, con la voz de ese monstruo resonando en sus oídos "no puedes escapar de mí". 

Otra vez lloró. Y otra vez estuvo horas bajo la ducha, intentando que el agua limpiara todas las marcas dejadas en su cuerpo y en su alma.

Y cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo del cuarto del baño, tan demacrado; cuando vio su cuerpo lleno de cardenales; el odio estalló dentro de su ser como una ardiente oleada. Cada parte de su ser, de su alma, gritaba venganza.

Y la tendría.

McNaies debió pensar que al ser una chica callada, reservada y solitaria, de padres müggles, no tendría problemas con ella. Que no sería lo suficientemente valiente para suponer una amenaza.

Que equivocado estaba.

Había creado un ser sediento de sangre. De su sangre.

Julia no soportaba vivir en esa sensación. No podía seguir viviendo sin hacerle pagar a ese maldito. Y tampoco podía permitir que mas desgraciadas cayeran en sus manos. Ella era la única que sabía la existencia de un autentico engendro disfrazado de persona.

Le haría pagar. Aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en su vida. Si, eso sería lo último que haría en su vida.

Tenia que ser algo doloroso. No estaba dispuesta a aprender una maldición imperdonable. Eso era demasiado impersonal. Demasiado fácil. Demasiado rápido.

Practicó innumerables hechizos durante días. Sin descanso. La venganza la mantenía de pie en los momentos de cansancio. El odio la mantenía despierta por la noche. 

Fue ella esa vez quien lo pilló por sorpresa. Lo inmovilizo con un encantamiento y con otro, lo arrastro a la torre mas alta del castillo.

Se podía observar todos los terrenos desde allí. Era un día precioso El viento soplaba con fuerza. Ya había estado allí un par de veces, cuando sus atormentadas  pesadillas la perseguían. Por culpa de él.

El tipo sudaba copiosamente. Estaba asustado. Se notaba en sus ojos. 

Y Julia jamás se sintió tan satisfecha como en ese momento.

Seguramente ya estarían buscando al profesor, eran horas de clase. Y seguramente estarían bastante alarmados por descubrir la varita de este en el suelo del salón de clases. Justo donde ella la había dejado.

Hizo que se arrodillara en el borde de la almena y ella se puso de pie a su lado. Algunos chicos que estaban saltándose una clase en los terrenos vieron con horror a ambos en el filo de la torre. Corrieron como almas que lleva el diablo dentro del castillo, para avisar a los  profesores. En pocos minutos todo el colegio salió para mirar.

A Julia no le importaba eso en absoluto. No se molestaba en escuchar los gritos de los profesores, pidiendo una explicación, ni en las caras de espanto de los alumnos. Solo observaba con fría calma la aterrorizada cara del hombre que tanto daño la había hecho.

La mirada cargada de miedo le suplicaba que lo dejara. Y si la chica hubiera recordado como se hacía, se habría puesto a reír. 

Saco un cuchillo del bolsillo de su túnica. Jugueteo con el en sus manos un rato, pasando delicadamente la punta de sus dedos por el filo. La luz del sol brillando en la punta. 

Lo deslizo por la garganta del profesor muy suavemente, sin cortar. Gritos de pánico llegaron desde abajo. Si el hechizo habría permitido salir de su garganta algún sonido, el grito se escucharía mas allá de Londres.

Era un cobarde que solo se atrevía con los mas débiles. Pero se había equivocado con ella.

Sería tan fácil rebanarle la garganta de un solo tajo. Pero el cuchillo no era para él. No. Para él había otra cosa.

El cuchillo era para ella.

Aun de pie en la almena, se llevo el cuchillo a la muñeca izquierda, presionando contra la carne hasta que la sangre brotara. Repitió el proceso con la muñeca derecha.

La sangre manchaba el suelo. Tiro el cuchillo al vacío. Aterrizando en  el césped a los pies de la multitud, que enmudeció ante el sangriento espectáculo.

Ella ni se inmuto. Miró al tipo arrodillado a su lado. Parecía mas tranquilo por el hecho de que ella se había quitado la vida voluntariamente. Una sonrisa gélida y oscura se asomo en el rostro de Julia..

Cerró el puño en la cabellera negra de Lucien. La hecho hacia atrás levemente, para mirarlo  a los ojos.

Los papeles habían cambiado. El miedo es acumulaba en la mirada del hombre, y la satisfacción en la de la chica.. Su sangre goteaba  por el rostro del tipo, mezclándose con el sudor de su frente. 

Aunque sentía la vida irse por sus venas no tenía nada de cansancio. Pero ya no oía absolutamente nada, ni el sonido del viento, ni los gritos de los de abajo. Sospechaba que alguien intentaba entrar a la torre, pero no había estado días enteras en la biblioteca para nada. Tardarían horas hasta lograr pasar todas las barreras que había colocado. Tiempo de sobra.

-No volverás a causarme mas daño- Murmuró –Nunca mas. Ni a mí ni a nadie. Te equivocaste si creías que no me vengaría. ¿Sabes como queda un cuerpo después de una caída de mas de 80 metros?. Todos los órganos se revientan con el impacto.

El hombre gimió, mientras lloraba de puro miedo. 

Y ella lo hizo. Con toda la fuerza que tenía en su delgado cuerpo empujo a su violador, el hombre que le hizo vivir un infierno, el que le quito la vida mucho antes de que ella se cortara las venas.

No pudo gritar mientras caía. Pero el aire se lleno de ellos cuando llego al suelo. Un espectáculo nada agradable, excepto para Julia. Ella sonrió al ver el cadáver del profesor en un charco de sangre.

Julia  bajó de la almena. Ya si sentía el cansancio. Se tumbo en cruz en el suelo, sonriendo al cielo, observando las blancas nubes. Dos grandes charcos de sangre empapaba las mangas de su túnica.

Cerró lo ojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin temer a las pesadillas. Y dejo que la muerte se la llevara. 

Cuando lograron romper todas las barreras, encontraron el cadáver de Julia. Y en uno de sus bolsillos una carta explicando todo lo que sucedió. 

La muerte de Julia y de McNaies fue silenciada. Hogwarst cayó en el silencio. Todos los alumnos hicieron hipótesis, pero solo yo, al año siguiente de esa desgracia, supe la verdad. Puesto que Julia me dejo una nota explicándomelo todo en un lugar del castillo al que sabría que iría nada mas llegar a Hogwarst en mi primer año.

A la torre mas alta del castillo.

Donde ella se había quitado al vida.

Siempre supo que yo seguiría sus pasos. Que yo sería una bruja como ella. Teníamos una gran conexión. La conocía muy bien.

Mi querida hermana Julia. Siento todo lo que tuviste que pasar sola. Y no puedo estar mas orgullosa de tu valor.

Y por eso dejó este escrito de lo que le paso a mi querida hermana mayor escondido por el castillo, a la espera de que alguien lo encuentre. Porqué todos los colegios tienen una oscura historia que no quiere que nadie sepa. Porqué Hogwarst no es una excepción. Y por que lo que le sucedió a mi hermana Julia debe saberse.

Porqué su memoría y ella misma se lo merecen.

Delia Cooper.

 13 de Enero de 1949 

_Bueno, ¿que tal?. No creo que haya muchos fics así. Dejen reviews._


End file.
